


Sic-Six-Layer Cake

by FreshBrains



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, POV Rey (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “Okay, you can look now,” Finn says, voice rising with excitement.





	Sic-Six-Layer Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frausorge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this treat!

“Okay, you can look now,” Finn says, voice rising with excitement.

Rey grins as she turns around. “You made me a cake!”

Finn looks startled for a second, then a little crestfallen. “You cheated. Did you use the Force?” He motions wildly towards the cake platter on the small table in the middle of their shared D’Qar quarters.

Rey just rolls her eyes, still smiling. “I used my _nose_. I’ve never had cake before, but I know it smells amazing.” She eyes the rather elaborate confection—a confection that tilts precariously to one side and is decorated in a multitude of clashing colors. “It’s quite…diverse!”

“The top part has some kind of weird bark on the outside,” Finn says, cutting a large slice. “And the middle is filled with cream. _Blue_ cream. I don’t know where it comes from, but it looks pretty cool.”

The slice slides towards the edge of her plate. Rey doesn’t think cake is supposed to be this runny, but it will be worth the stomach pains just to see Finn proud.

“My true hero,” she teases, leaning up for a kiss.

“You better taste it first,” Finn says, returning the kiss. “But thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [This is a real cake in the Star Wars universe!](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Sic-Six-layer_cake)


End file.
